marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 355
** ** ***Eany and Meany. Maggott's slugs. ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Villains: * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** ** *** ****Agee Institute for Genetic Studies. * ** *** ****The house of Cyclops and Phoenix. Items: * * * Vehicles: * Wolverine's motorcycle. | Notes = *This story is told from Alpha Flight's perspective in ''Alpha Flight'' Vol 2 #9 (April, 1998). *At this point in its history, Alpha Flight is controlled by Department H and its de facto leader General Jeremy Clarke. They are being regularly manipulated, brainwashed, and misinformed by their superiors. The Department had developed into a conspirational organization with several ongoing secret agendas. *The issue includes several clues that this Guardian may not be the real James MacDonald Hudson. The cover story of this Guardian was that he is a de-aged Hudson, who now looks 19-years-old and is no longer a cyborg. He was eventually revealed to be a clone of the original with an imperfect set of his memories. The original was still alive and eventually returned to the team. *Wolverine is accused in this issue of murdering Madison Jeffries. Actually, Jeffries was abducted in Alpha Flight Vol 2 1 (August, 1997), was still alive, and held by a new version of the Zodiac. He was brainwashed into serving their team as their Gemini and continued doing so until Weapon X Vol 2 1 (November, 2002). *The Sasquatch featured in this issue is not Walter Langkowski. Department H thought they located a bestial Langkowski and forcibly recruited him into the team, where he was kept under control by Murmur. However it turned out that they accidentally recruited an actual sasquatch. He was a humanoid animal with limited intelligence. *Wolverine mistakes Manbot for a new incarnation of Box. He is partly correct, since Manbot is the result of bonding a human called Bernie Lachenay with the remains of the Box armor. However Manbot seems to be more robotic than any of his predecessors, and it is unclear whether Lachenay's human identity survived the transformation process. *The issue points that Radius never knew his mother. Actually this is probably true of several of the new recruits of Alpha Flight. Department H had ties with the Hull House, an orphanage were several super-powered children were raised. Among them were Radius, Flex, Murmur, and Ghost Girl. All were recruited directly from the orphanage. *Storm suspects that Vindicator has been brainwashed. This is mostly true, with Heather's memories and perceptions constantly altered. Heather was also very reluctant to rejoin Alpha Flight to begin with and was effectively forced to do so, when abducted by Department H. *Like Vindicator, Puck has been forced to rejoin Alpha Flight and brainwashed. Unlike her, he was having a terrible time without the team. He was sinking into alcoholism and was regularly sleeping in the streets until Department H decided to recruit him. * Jean Grey apparently calls the Xavier Mansion to inform Wolverine of the events of Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 352 (February, 1998). This likely indicates that little Marvel Time has intervened between the two issues. The events of issues #353-354 (March–April, 1998) take place within a single day. The events of #355 follow directly from the defeat and capture of Sauron in the previous issue. *Cyclops is evidently disturbed by Jean Grey acting like a returned Phoenix Force and claiming the identity. The main reason seems to be that he fears Jean becoming a new version of Dark Phoenix. *The issue notes that the last time Wolverine met James MacDonald Hudson and Heather McNeil was in Wolverine Vol 2 92 (August, 1995). This precedes the establishment of this new version of Alpha Flight. *The information of Department H on Wolverine seems to be outdated, as they still believe he has Adamantium claws and claim ownership of the metal. Wolvie lost his Adamantium back in X-Men Vol 2 25 (October, 1993), when Magneto extracted it from his body. He has since relied on his bone claws. He would next regain his Adamantium bones and claws in Wolverine Vol 2 145 (December, 1999), thanks to a plot by Apocalypse. *A plot point in this issue is that Wolverine was a captive of Bastion when Madison Jeffries was supposedly murdered. This is a reference to the events of the Operation: Zero Tolerance crossover of 1997, when Bastion held captive Wolverine and several other X-Men. *When Rogue switches from civilian clothing to her uniform, she uses her purple Shi'ar uniform. She has been using it since Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 342 (March, 1997). She gained it during a space-faring mission of the X-Men. *The Marvel Chronology Project, which covers character appearances, has the following information on the characters of this issue. **Dr. Aubrey Agee appears here following Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 353 (March, 1998). His next chronological appearance is in Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 356 (June, 1998). **Cannonball appears here following Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 354 (April, 1998). His next chronological appearance is in X-Men Vol 2 75 (May, 1998). **Cyclops appears here following Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 354 (April, 1998). His next chronological appearance is in Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 356 (June, 1998). **Eany and Meany appear here following Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 354 (April, 1998). Their next chronological appearance is in X-Men Vol 2 73 (March, 1998). **Flex appears here following Alpha Flight Vol 2 8 (March, 1998). His next chronological appearance is in Alpha Flight Vol 2 10 (May, 1998). **Guardian appears here following Alpha Flight Vol 2 8 (March, 1998). His next chronological appearance is in Alpha Flight Vol 2 10 (May, 1998). **Maggott appears here following Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 354 (April, 1998). His next chronological appearance is in X-Men Vol 2 73 (March, 1998). **Manbot appears here following Alpha Flight Vol 2 7 (February, 1998). His next chronological appearance is in Alpha Flight Vol 2 10 (May, 1998). **Murmur appears here following Alpha Flight Vol 2 8 (March, 1998). Her next chronological appearance is in Alpha Flight Vol 2 10 (May, 1998). **The voice-only appearance of Nightcrawler follows X-Men Unlimited Vol 1 19 (June, 1998). His next chronological appearance is in Excalibur Vol 1 120 (May, 1998). **There are two distinct appearances of Phoenix in this issue. ***Her voice-only appearance at the start of the issue follows Cable / Machine Man Annual Vol 1 '98 (May, 1998). Her next chronological appearance is in Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 354 (April, 1998). ***Her full appearance in this issue follows Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 354 (April, 1998). Her next chronological appearance is in Wolverine Vol 2 125 (June, 1998). **Puck appears here following Alpha Flight Vol 2 8 (March, 1998). His next chronological appearance is in Alpha Flight Vol 2 10 (May, 1998). **Radius appears here following Alpha Flight Vol 2 8 (March, 1998). His next chronological appearance is in Alpha Flight Vol 2 10 (May, 1998). **Rogue appears here following Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 354 (April, 1998). Her next chronological appearance is in X-Men Vol 2 73 (March, 1998). **Sasquatch appears here following Alpha Flight Vol 2 7 (February, 1998). His next chronological appearance is in Alpha Flight Vol 2 10 (May, 1998). **Sauron appears here following Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 354 (April, 1998). His next chronological appearance is in Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 356 (June, 1998). **The voice-only appearance of Margaret Stone follows Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 353 (March, 1998). **Storm appears here following Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 354 (April, 1998). Her next chronological appearance is in X-Men Vol 2 73 (March, 1998). **Vindicator appears here following Alpha Flight Vol 2 8 (March, 1998). Her next chronological appearance is in Alpha Flight Vol 2 10 (May, 1998). **Wolverine appears here following Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 354 (April, 1998). His next chronological appearance is in X-Men Vol 2 73 (March, 1998). | Trivia = *The issue introduces a subplot about the Department of Education sending a representative called Marta Walz to stay in the Xavier Mansion. This follows from previous issues, where the Department still considers the Mansion to be Xavier's School but has placed the institute under suspension, pending further investigation. The subplot was likely among writer Steven T. Seagle's aborted plans for the series, since Marta failed to arrive in subsequent issues. *There is a minor inconsistency between this issue and Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 356. In this issue, the captive Sauron uses the battle between the X-Men and Alpha Flight to escape into the woods of New York State. In the following issue, Sauron is still a captive of the X-Men. It has been presumed by various online sources that Wolverine and the others went in search of Sauron and managed to recapture him, but these events have never been depicted. *The crossover between the X-Men and Alpha Flight, both issues of it, was written by Steven T. Seagle. Seagle was at the time the main writer of both Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 and Alpha Flight Vol 2. The probable reason to the crossover was to expose the Alpha Flight title and its characters to the wider audience of the X-Men. Uncanny X-Men was a best-selling title, while Alpha Flight was still a relatively new title which had yet to attract its own audience. *Despite serving as a new introduction of Alpha Flight to a wider audience, this issue offers relatively little information on the team and its characterization. Radius is featured as an over-confident jerk, whose speaking lines mostly consist of insults and shows of defiance. Flex is featured as a wimp and a coward, who acts as if battles terrify him and still does not want to be kicked of his team. Most of the others get a few battle scenes and less speaking lines. *In this issue Sauron gets reduced from a threatening villain to a bystander in a major fight. He keeps trying to run away before he gets seriously hurt. | Recommended = | Links = * plot summary at uncannyxmen.net }}